Strange Things Are Going On Here
by tcheshire
Summary: Nina Marten is haunted by not one but three ghosts all wanting her blood. Not fun.
1. To Much To Handle

**I got board so I wrote this on a napkin in class. Jazzing it up a bit I realized that what I had written is all true. Except for the characters, 1 bad guy, and ALMOST the entire plot of the story. So no flaming because of how stupid this sounds. Hope you like it. I don't own HOA. Review.**

* * *

_Chapter One: To much to handle._

Running from them was her only option. No one believed her, not even Sibuna. And even _they_ had to deal with Senkharah from time to time, especially lately, when she marked them. But even their fate couldn't be intertwined with her's. She was to _special_ for them to let go. So back to square one for her. She was running deeper into the woods, not looking back. If only she had read the signs before they showed up.

The way the wind stopped on a perfectly windy day.

The way the sun stopped shining on a beautiful sunny day, only to be replaced by clouds.

The way the birds would stop chirping and let out a warning call.

The way the cackling would fill the emptiness and shake your bones.

Those were the way she could tell they were near, coming to take her away. Away to be murdered. If only she hadn't been so ignorant and remembered that they will always drive her away until they kill her. No one was safe. So running, faster and faster by the minuet. Deeper and deeper by the second. Until the wall came into view. And the laughing could be heard from only a few feet away, coming from all directions. She only had a few seconds till they showed up, hand in hand. More eviler than Chucky and his wife. And they where pretty damn evil. She only needed one look and terror filled her body, from the tip of her head to the tip of her toe nails.

Here let me describe what she was seeing.

_He _was a knobbly kneed boy with scars running up and down his arms. _He_ had a burn mark where his left side of his skull should be. _His _eyes were filled with the flame that snuffed out his life, a flame that hadn't burned out since his death, almost _19 years ago_. _He_ had blacked blond hair and pale skin. _He_ looked like he could kill you in many different ways, which he could. But he was only one half of what happens with these things.

_She _was his counter part. _She_ was the love of his life and was the death of him. _She_ was a beautiful girl with a cloak that covered her from head to toe. No one knew what _she _looked like underneath. They said that you only saw what was under the hood when she was going to kill you. _She _only had her hand sticking out of the cloaks folds and the skin was so pale it was almost transparent. _Her _feet barely touched the ground, and she would've floated away if it wasn't for _him_, her one connection to Earth. _She_ was the one to emit the awfle cackling sound that filled the woods. _She_ was the most deadliest thing to ever walk Earth, almost _19 years ago_. "Come on dear. We aren't going to hurt you." said the sickly sweet voice from under the hood. The girl had her back against the wall and she looked at the hooded figure to get the smallest glimpse of her eyes. A cold hard blue. "N-no p-p-please! No!" she begged with them, but the figures advanced.

"Scooter." _she _said letting go of _his _hand. Scooter handed her a branch and she held on. Scooter walked forward and the girl screamed bloody murder. _She _started cackling again. Then they saw as black smoke started to fill the place where they were. Senkharah then suddenly appeared and saw the cloaked figure. "The Mistress." she said and if she could look scarred, she did.

"That's right." said The Mistress cackling. The girl on the wall was now screaming, not only bloody murder but also in the pain that had shot up her arm. There was no way to turn. So screaming was the only thing for her to do. So she screamed and screamed. "Guys! I can hear her!" yelled a voice and all three ghosts fled. Senkharah disappearing, Scooter and The Mistress slinking back into the woods. Then a dark haired boy ran up to the girl, who's screams had brought not only him, but the rest of Sibuna to. She hadn't even noticed that the spirits were gone. She could only feel the pain of her arm and the thought of seeing what The Mistress looked like without her cloak. Screaming was the only thing that took away the pain, so scream she did. "Calm down. Calm down! Why wont she calm down?" asked the boy looking at the others.

"Well what happened to her?" asked the red head of the group. Everyone gaped at their leader, screaming her head off.

"I don't know. She got a wild look on her face and started running for the hills." stated the blond boy, who was nealing next to the still screaming girl. They all had their ears covered and started to help the girl up.

"Nina, Nina! Please stop!" asked the blond girl and Nina Marten stopped screaming.


	2. The Unseen Spectors

**Hope you like it. I don't own HOA. Review.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Unseen Spectors._

"What do you think happened?" asked Fabian Rutter as he and the rest of Sibuna walked back up to Anubis house, Nina had passed out in Fabian's arms, so he was carring her.

"Do you think it was Senkarah?" asked Amber Millington.

"No then all of our marks would've burned." explained Alfie Lewis.

"But what happened then?" asked Patricia Willimson. Just then they all felt a sharp wind catch at their jackets and a loud cackle coming from the woods. Nina woke up and started to scream like someone was burning her alive. "MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. When the cackling stopped, Nina's clothes were steaming and there was something on the ground. She had passed out again and no one knew what to do. Then Eddie Sweet, being the only one who was capable of moving, bent down and picked up tpatching that had been left on the ground. He looked it over and it was a note that said:

_Dear Chosen One and friends,_

_Did we scare you? She said that you didn't believe her. No one ever does. If you want your presus little friend to live, then do exactly what we say. No one is to know that we are telling you things. If she finds out she may kill herself before we can get to her. First thing you need to know, Eddison Sweet:_

_We are dead. We have names. And we will kill Nina Marten._

_~The Mistress and Scooter._

__Eddie was scared but he didn't tell any of the others. Non of them were to know. This was now a matter to be settled by him NAND Nina, if she chose to let him help. And that Nina's life was in some serious danger from 2 dead people.


End file.
